Entre ciel et terre
by Abissey
Summary: Ma version de certains évènements s'étant déroulés dans le Temple des Esprits. Oneshot. Reviews please!


_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Il y a un bail que j'ai écrit ce one-shot, mon style à beaucoup évolué depuis. Je la trouvais cependant intéressante sans la considérer comme une fic extraordinaire (ou même comme une fic tout court, mais plutôt comme un essai de fic). Il s'agit tout simplement de ma version de certains évènements s'étant déroulés dans le Temple des Esprits et mettant en vedette mon couple favoris. Bonne lecture!_

…(…

**Entre ciel et terre**

L'armure tomba en pièces éparses sur le sol de pierre. Une peur incalculable dont elle ignorait l'origine hantait celle qui l'avait revêtue. Le regard de celle-ci se voila de fatigue, s'écroulant, la tête basse, Nabooru essaya de rassembler ses idées. Le cours des évènements fuyait inexplicablement dans son esprit.

Que lui était-il arrivé? Elle était dans le Temple des Esprits, il n'y avait pas de doute, mais ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pénétré si loin. Elle revoyait le gamin, ses grands yeux d'un bleu extraordinaire qui la fixait avec effroi tandis qu'elle sentait le sable l'attirer inexorablement dans les entrailles du désert. La panique s'était emparée d'elle, la Gerudos revoyait quatre globes lumineux (des yeux?) contempler sa peur avec délectation. Un rire aigu et horrible, l'anxiété grandissante qu'elle ressentait, étrangement amalgamée à une acceptation muette du destin qui lui était réservé, de sa mort inévitable, puis un gamin, sa main qui se tendait, un dernier cri d'espoir… un gantelet! Les sœurs sorcières! Ganondorf! La mémoire lui revint, toutes les pièces reprenaient leur place. Nabooru se souvenait.

Souvenir amer. Les évènements se succédèrent dans sa tête douloureuse, recréant son histoire, ses ambitions, se qu'elle était, se qu'elle espérait, tout ce qui s'était produit dans sa vie jusqu'à son emprisonnement par orchestré par celui qui pendant un temps avait été son amant. Ganondorf… tout reprenait son sens!

Un cri. Digne, la femme du désert se releva. Droite, elle dévisagea les figures hideuses de celles qui l'avaient manipulée pendant elle ne savait combien de temps. Des années certainement. Quelles infamies avait-elle accomplies sous leur impitoyable joug? Elle souhaitait ne jamais rien en savoir. Qu'était cette armure qui s'était détachée de son corps? Et pourquoi?

Son regard noisette parcouru la pièce aux multiples colonnes de pierres effondrées, s'arrêtant sur le tapis orné, elle repéra une anomalie pour le moins troublante : une paire de bottes de cuirs qui n'étaient pas sans lui être totalement inconnues. Où pouvait-elle les avoir déjà entraperçues? Ce n'était pas avant, non. C'était bien après son emprisonnement. Mais comment alors pouvait-elle en avoir conservé le souvenir? En rêve! Oui, elle les avait vues en rêve…

À cet instant précis, la mémoire de la rousse voleuse lui fit défaut. Combien de choses avait-elle manquée? Combien d'autres ne saurait-elle jamais par la faute de celles qui l'avaient mise à leur service par la force de leurs pouvoirs occultes? Comme elle haïssait les viles sorcières qui avaient choisi la meilleure des méthodes pour faire souffrir une femme fière comme elle, soit en la réduisant à ce qu'on pourrait appeler de l'esclavage. Aveuglée par sa haine envers ses bourreaux, Nabooru en oublia les bottes de cuir qui l'avaient troublée pendant un instant. Son beau visage hâlé se leva dans une attitude de défi. Elle contempla les sorcières avec un air de profond mépris. Sa force de caractère naturelle chassa toute peur de son corps pendant un trop court moment, car lorsque les sœurs levèrent leurs bras décharnés pour la remettre à la place qu'elles croyaient celle d'une petite putain dans son genre, la panique la repris.

Quelques infimes secondes, elle resta paralysée, puis, se remémorant se qu'elle avait déjà eu à subir, la jeune femme tenta désespérément de fuir. Faisant volte-face, criant à la fois de peur et de rage, elle oublia jusqu'au gamin auquel elle avait autrefois confié une mission concernant des gantelets dorés…

…(…

Haletant, Link avait assisté impuissant au spectacle perfide que lui avait réservé ses ignobles adversaires. Il avait peine à croire que le monstre de métal qu'il venait à peine de vaincre était en fait la belles Nabooru vêtue d'une atroce armure. Ses doigts resserrèrent leur emprise sur l'épée légendaire qui lui avait été destiné. Comment avait-elle pu trahir sa confiance. Même si biologiquement il n'était qu'un enfant lorsqu'il avait agréé à la demande de la femme du désert le priant de retrouver les gantelets d'or qu'elle convoitait, cela ne remontait réellement qu'à quelques jours. Ainsi était le flot étrangement altéré du temps dont il était le héros. Ainsi était la sordide mission dont il s'était vu confié la réalisation.

Béat, il considéra la femme effondrée qui prenait place devant lui. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Une sorcière aurait pu le menacer avec un poignard si elle avait voulu, il n'aurait pas réagit. Plus rien n'avait d'importance… Plus rien excepté une chose, une question qui lui pesait sur le cœur avec une force prodigieuse : «Comment a-t-elle pu me trahir?» Oui, comment Nabooru qui semblait si intègre, si préoccupée par l'avenir du monde avait-elle pu tromper sa confiance? Pourquoi la sulfureuse Gerudos aux lèvres blanches s'était-elle accoquinée avec Ganondorf? Elle qui disait pourtant le haïr. Une image fugitive lui traversa l'esprit : le tyran d'Hyrule enlaçant la jeune femme qui gémissait de plaisir sous ses violents coups de rein…

Un désespoir inexplicable le submergeait. C'est là cependant que Nabooru décida de s'enfuir. Voyant cela et entendant les incantations des infâmes créatures qui l'avaient retenue prisonnière, Link compris : elle ne l'avait pas trahi… Répondant à l'impulsion que tout héros digne de ce nom se doit d'avoir, le jeune homme aux cheveux et au cœur d'or bondit pour protéger la demoiselle en détresse.

Quand les sphères d'énergie des sorcières heurtèrent la surface miroitante du bouclier sur lequel il avait mis la main dans le Temple même des Esprits, elles ricochèrent et frappèrent de plein fouet les mégères qui se volatilisèrent littéralement.

…(…

En entendant les cris de souffrance que poussèrent ses anciennes geôlières, Nabooru se retourna. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme. Elle avait la certitude de le connaître et pourtant… Cette tunique couleur de la couleur des feuilles de la forêt des Kokiris, ce profil aux traits réguliers, ces cheveux blonds, ces sourcils sans cesse froncés dans une attitude résignée, ces oreilles pointues,… ces bottes de cuirs. Un souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres :

- Gamin…

Link se retourna. Comme elle était attirante cette Gérudos baignée par la lueur de la lampe suspendue au mur derrière elle qui faisait briller le rubis qu'elle portait au front et sa peau d'ambre à peine couverte par de légers vêtements. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le Héros du Temps contempla ses yeux bruns striés de reflets de feu. Tout son tempérament bouillant s'y reflétait. Il la revoyait sept années auparavant, elle n'avait pas changée. Cependant, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvés ensemble, lui était un enfant, un enfant innocent qui en connaissait encore très peu sur le monde adulte. Maintenant, il avait atteint la maturité (avec un peu d'avance certes, mais quand même!). Il ne voyait plus en Nabooru une jolie femme du désert. Pour l'homme que celui qui se croyait autrefois Kokiri était devenu, la Gerudos, comme toutes celles de sa race, éveillait un sentiment incontrôlable de désir. Un frisson parcouru son corps quand les yeux redevenus neutres de la rousse commencèrent à le détailler de haut en bas. Il s'était figé. Face à elle, il ne pouvait se détourner pour le repousser de son champ de vision. Il la vit s'approcher de lui avec cette démarche langoureuse qu'il lui avait déjà observée, mais en d'autres temps.

Nabooru avait aperçu le membre de son sauveur prendre de l'expansion et se soulever lentement. Elle n'avait pas voulu provoquer cet effet. Même si elle ne savait rien du fait qu'il avait vieillit de sept ans sans s'en apercevoir, elle était consciente du fait que le petit garçon d'autrefois était devenu un homme, un très bel homme même. Ce petit garçon devenu un homme qui lui avait fait confiance et qui aujourd'hui lui sauvait la vie méritait bien un cadeau comme seules les Gerudos étaient capables d'en faire. Avait-il connu d'autres femmes? Elle ne pouvait le dire. Elle était toutefois certaine de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

Nabooru repoussa donc ses longs cheveux noués dans un ballet enflammé et vient se planter devant Link qui ne pouvait retenir les manifestations de son corps. La voleuse avait remarqué une profonde coupure sur la joue de son héros. Elle avait rapidement compris qu'il la lui devait. Ou plutôt lui avait-elle était octroyée par le colosse de métal qu'elle avait incarné pour le compte des sœurs sorcières. Elle leva donc la main et caressa respectueusement la blessure. Et la peau qui l'entourait.

Sous la pression chaude de la peau de la belle, Link ne pu retenir un léger sursaut. Nabooru sourit narquoisement et, rapprochant son visage du sien, chuchota contre ses lèvres :

- Laisse-moi faire, gamin. (Elle appuya ses mains contre sa poitrine.) Je t'en dois bien une.

Le Héros du Temps s'enflamma. Toute gêne le quitta et il s'abandonna à la femme qui promenait ses mains expertes sur sa tunique. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent d'abord en un chaste baiser. Puis, les choses se corsèrent, la langue de celle qui avait été la maîtresse de Ganondorf se promena sur les lèvres du jeune homme encore puceau tandis qu'il l'enlaçait de ses bras puissants, resserrant leur contact. Leurs baisers étaient devenus un ballet dévastateur. Leur souffle se faisait de plus en plus saccadé. Ses vêtements commençaient à serrer douloureusement l'entre-jambe de Link. Nabooru, toujours accrochée au jeune homme, l'entraîna vers une colonne à laquelle elle s'adossa. Perdant tout sens de la pudeur, il promenait ses mains sur le corps hâlé qui s'offrait à lui, seulement inaccessible par endroit de la faute des vêtements de la première femme qu'il allait connaître véritablement. Guidé par son instinct, Link abandonna la bouche tentatrice de Nabooru. Légèrement surprise de son audace, cette dernière ne resta pas insensible au plaisir que lui procuraient les baisers du blond qui descendait dangereusement bas sur son cou. Elle glissa ses doigts sous les vêtements de Link et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous deux nus. Ils n'avaient plus conscience de ce qui les entouraient, ni des conjonctures qui les avaient poussé l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Seulement leurs deux corps sur le point de s'unir avaient de l'importance. Dans un râle sourd, le Héros du Temps pénétra la femme du désert. Presque en même temps, les regards de ciel et de terre des deux amants se croisèrent. Nabooru décela dans les yeux du jeune homme une inquiétude digne de tout novice en la matière. Elle conjugua ses coups de reins aux siens pour l'encourager dans son savoureux va-et-vient, se délectant de chaque instant. Elle avait fait l'amour avec de nombreux hommes, mais jamais elle n'avait connu de sensations aussi intense. Quant à Link, l'innocence d'enfant qu'il avait conservé jusque-là s'était envolée pour de bon. Ce qu'il vivait à cet instant n'avait rien à voir avec les émotions que se devaient de ressentir un gamin. Il ne faisait qu'un avec une femme. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément en elle, il prenait conscience de tout ce que les évènements présents représentaient. Il réalisait soudain brutalement que même s'il retournait dans le passé, cette scène ne le quitterait jamais, il reverrait toujours Nabooru entièrement offerte à lui. Chassant ces pensés, il se laissa porter par les gémissements intensifiés de sa maîtresse qui se faisait toujours plus fort. Elle avait laissé aller sa tête contre la pierre de la colonne, les yeux fermés, elle se félicitait d'avoir donné cette leçon à ce mâle qui n'avait aucune expérience en la matière quelques moments auparavant. Les mouvements du membre de Link en elle était de plus en plus insistants. Ils furent emportés par le tourbillon de l'extase presque en même temps. Quand le blond sentit son liquide se déversé en elle, il comprit toute l'étendue de l'acte qu'il venait de commettre, il réalisa réellement que cet évènement avait fermé toutes les pages précédentes de sa vie. Il était maintenant un homme.

À bout de souffle, Nabooru se blottit contre la poitrine imberbe de l'elfe. Elle aurait volontiers recommencé le manège, mais Link, lui, semblait repu. Songeur, il jouait distraitement avec la longue chevelure noué de la rousse. Alors que leur pouls reprenait son rythme régulier, ils profitaient de ces derniers instants ensemble qui scellaient de manière indélébile toute une partie de leur histoire respective. Link acceptait son enfance envolée et Nabooru prenait tranquillement conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé entre son emprisonnement par les sœurs sorcières et le moment présent. Elle faisait définitivement un trait sur les sept années dont elle ne saurait malheureusement jamais rien.

Passant ses bras autour du cou de son dernier amant en liste, elle déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Les deux âmes tourmentées savaient étrangement que cette marque d'affection serait la dernière qu'ils échangeraient. Link avait un médaillon à récupéré et Nabooru avait conscience du fait que sa place était auprès du peuple qu'elle avait quitté depuis trop longtemps.

Sans un mot, ils abandonnèrent leur étreinte et reprirent leurs vêtements. Link profita de cet intermède pour graver dans sa mémoire le corps sculpté presque à la perfection de la première femme qu'il avait connue. Ils ne parlèrent pas et se séparèrent sans un mot. Leur route ensemble semblait terminée, ils empruntèrent des directions opposées, croyant ne plus se revoir… Un affronterait les souveraines du Temple des Esprits et l'autre devait rencontrer sur son chemin un Sage qui lui ferait part du dernier rôle qu'elle aurait à jouer dans la vie du Héros du Temps.

Quand ils se rencontrèrent de nouveau dans la Chambre des Sages et que Link adressa un merci tout simple à Nabooru, ce ne fut pas pour lui montrer sa gratitude de lui avoir remit le médaillon des Esprits, mais pour une autre raison bien particulière.


End file.
